


bad boy down

by babiehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art Student Huang Ren Jun, Fluff and Angst, Other, Relationship(s), Short Chapters, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Slow Updates, Soft Lee Jeno, bad boy!jeno, good boy!renjun, lapslock intended, repetition for emphasis, theyre both soft but jeno has a reputation yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiehyuck/pseuds/babiehyuck
Summary: lee jeno was deemed dangerous, he knew this. but the mysterious boy lured the latter in, and now he couldn't escape.





	1. Provoking my curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first story on A03, so please bear with me!! thank you..

renjun rests his hand underneath his chin, trying to keep his stares towards jeno as minimal as possible, but he cant help it. lee jeno was an upperclassmen known for having this mysterious, edgy, sharp (really any word associated with the bad boy stereotype) image. he just happened to pique renjuns interest.

his friends didn't like jeno, he knew this. but they were silly if they thought that would stop him from secretly pining over the boy.

lee jeno was deemed dangerous, he knew this. but the mysterious boy lured the latter in, and now he couldn't escape.

dissimilar to jeno, renjun was soft, pure, and almost always wore light, pastel colours. he knew it was cliche for someone like him to be interested in someone like jeno. hell, even the people they hung out with were contrasting.

jeno's group of friends smoked, drank and were seen as delinquents, while renjun's were kind, quick witted and top students in their school.

renjun doesn't really remember when the infatuation with the boy started, but now jeno is all he seems to think about.


	2. The way you talk like you don’t care, I like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it took me a bit to figure out what else i wanted to do with this story, but i finally made up my mind. i hope you like it !!!

jeno smirks, he knows renjun has been stealing glances at him. he doesn't know if he wants to act on the elders impending attraction or not, but he takes the risk.

he makes eye contact with the boy when he feels his eyes on him again and winks. the soft looking boy blushes and hides his face in his hands that were previously resting on his porcelain skin.

jeno realizes the effect he has on the latter, and ponders over what else he can do to tease the boy, it was pure fun to jeno to tease the people who had been attracted to him. that's why people call him dangerous. not particularly because some of his friends had been to jail, or are in gangs. jeno himself was about as threatening as a pink butterfly, but was a master in his game. he was a heartbreaker.

people had fallen into his trap countless times, escaping with broken hearts and tear stained cheeks. on the other hand, jeno was fine. he never felt heartbroken after he had played with peoples hearts. to him, it was a game and that's all he thought it'd ever be.


	3. I try to turn away but I’m attracted to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Apple Pie Á La Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update!!

renjun makes his way to lunch, searching for his friends. once he spots them, he excitedly walks down to their table. 

as renjun sits down, he spots jeno. of course he would walk in right after renjun, it's just his luck. jeno turns his head and swiftly makes eye contact with him, to renjun everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, like in the movies. 

suddenly, everything seemingly speeds up once again after jeno breaks eye contact.

"renjun! see, i told you guys he's in love with that jeno dude." jaemin huffs from across the table

"hey, lets not get ahead of ourselves here, nana" renjun shakes himself out of his own mind.

"what? it's obviously true, even though we've already been over this, he's bad news, jun. even chenle thinks he's dangerous and he's the least afraid of literally anything and everything." mumbles jaemin, exasperated and all. 

okay, maybe jaemin did have a point, but he was just going to continue to deny the allegations. he was afraid of his friend's reactions towards his new found crush.


	4. he's different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

of course everything about jeno was a rumor. he just didn't want to admit it so he played along.


End file.
